officialannfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Free State of Annfield Wiki
Welcome to the The Free State of Annfield Wiki The Free State of Annfield (formerly the County and Township of Annfield or just Annfield) is a gaming community mostly based on Roblox. Annfield as a collective community has however had a presence on other platforms in other forms. Most recently in Grand Theft Auto IV as an online roleplaying community. Annfield The Township of Annfield was founded October 1st 2012 by Roblox user Ghostbuster35 (now JimWGordon) and user MROB123 (now Chandlee) and was funded and co-founded by user matthewpawley (now MitchBuchannon). Annfield was originally based around the concept of a smaller township around Mobile City in Alabama. The original game released in 2012 quickly grew into the largest roleplaying township communities on Roblox, however due to an internal conflict in the game administration in 2013 the game was temporarily shutdown and re-released a few months later in a new form. Annfield has taken many different forms over the years and the geography and the map designs have changed drastically, the most common and recognizable map is the 2014 version which include several iconic and famous landmarks which has remained with the community even to this day. The most prominent landmark is the Golden Hall, which is the central governmental headquarters for both the legislative, executive and judicial branches of the Annfield government. Due to the many various forms and shapes Annfield as a community has had, a collective lore is difficult to gather, but for ease the history of Annfield can be divided into these following segments: (2012-2013) The Township of Annfield (2013-2014) The County and Township of Annfield '' ''(2014-2015) The County of Annfield and the State of Axelsson (2016-2017) Annfield featured in US:CR (2017-2018) Annfield featured in G&C '' ''(2018- Present day) The Free State of Annfield (Unfinished versions) The Republic of Annfield, Annpolis 2078, The City of Annfield, Grand Theft Auto:Annfield The Free State of Annfield During the American civil war the people of the Township of Annfield gathered in an attempt to overthrow the local confederate military command by attacking the town railroad station, which also served as a military outpost and resource storage facility for confederate troops in the region. After a 5 day stand off the small militia managed to overthrow the confederacy in the town and quickly the word of the newly founded "Annfield Militia" spread like wildfire in the south. It wasn't long until rebels from all over America ventured to the small township and joined arms as they fought in the name of living free. Upon hearing the news of Confederate defeat the Militia turned to the Union, now worn out after years of fighting CSA, Union forces were unable to take back the claimed territory from the Annfield Militia. In 1866 the Militia Commander and General, Raymond McClair, a former slave to the Confederacy, declared, along with his Militia high command, Annfield as a Free State, stretching from Chattanooga in the east to Beaumont in the west, quickly realized naval dominance on the southern coast was key to survive against the Union, as the U.S was already looking at sanctions and ways to end the stand-off with the Militia. In 1867, after months of peace talks and treaties the "Free State Declaration of 1867" was formed between General McClair and President Lincoln. A Constitution was drawn out and an independent state was added to the Americas. General McClair took the temporary title of Chief of State, the highest executive officer in the Government, and made it a priority to act on naval defense. Following the footsteps of the British Annfielders ventured out to find new lands in order to assure their state remained free from U.S Naval interference in trade and defense. The unclaimed island mass of Sangresso, in the Bermudas became a priority. Expeditionary Forces were sent out to occupy Sangresso, and did so with great success. Securing Sangresso allowed for naval dominance on the southern coast, and Annfield could get a steady and safe trade route to South American colonies and countries. In the early 1900s F.S.A became a large exporter of forestry and alcohol. As the United States entered a prohibition era, the more liberal F.S.A attracted people from all over the United States with its liberal liquor market with hardly any restrictions on public or individual use. Due to the defensive and regressive foreign policy the nation kept, F.S.A stayed out of World War 1, which gave them an even bigger upper hand in the post war economy to further build up a stronger military capacity and form new city scapes, Taylor's Point Harbour being a primary industrial hub and technical innovative central for the nation and rose to prominence in the 1930s with their perfected version of the Automobile, with the Wellington Auto-engineering corporation in the lead with the "Model-S" series, specifically marketed and sold to the working classes of the country. In the 1940s as war-torn Europe looked seemingly close to defeat from Nazi-Germany, and Japan being on their side, F.S.A had to act in order to protect their trade routes and sovereignty. Once again expeditionary forces were sent out to secure colonies in the pacific to further strengthen the colonial power of the nation, the Mijakku-Islands located in between Japan and Hawaii became a target, and was captured after a 4 month battle with Japanese Imperial Forces. An official declaration of war was made against Japan, and F.S Forces were deployed to Okinawa along with American forces after Pearl Harbour. F.S.A's assistance to the United States strengthened the relations to America and opened for future coalition treaties and talks in matters regarding defense and trade. In the 1960s America became a dominant power and main nemesis to the communist Soviet Union, the Cold War heavily impacted F.S.A as via defense treaties with the United States, multiple Expeditionary Forces were sent off to fight with U.S Forces in Korea and Vietnam, even though the Government maintained that Annfield troops were deployed primarily for peacekeeping and auxiliary support to local authorities in Vietnam and Korea the public heavily opposed the Military presence overseas. Annfield continued to be a hub for innovation and prooved to the world that big isn't always the strongest, and the little nation utilized their territories to enhance their presence around the world, and many large corporations with global offices originate from this very nation, corporations such as AXECO Industries, Wellington Automobiles, Coleman Corporation, Alexo Automobiles, Pauli's etc. In the 1970s narcotics from South America overwhelmed Annfield and became a prominent political question. Cities like Taylor's Point were hit hard with the crack-cocaine epidemic and unemployment rates along with violent crime rose quickly. Corruption in the City Police Department became unsustainable and many industries re-located to more up and coming areas such as Central Bay or moved overseas to places like Kyodai City on Mijakku. Throughout the 80s and 90 crime levels in Taylor's Point became unbearable and industries started to close. The remaining populace mostly became unemployed and the younger generations in the ethnic communities turned to organized crimes in forms of street gangs to sell illegal narcotics. In 1983 AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases became another issues for cities like Taylor's Point, due to poor education and the increasing homeless population and increase in rape cases, AIDS spread like a wildfire in the urban community and became a national health crisis. The once innovative and culturally symbol of hope became united with images of violent crime, drugs and medical pandemics. Taylor's Point to this day remains the most violent city in the nation and is infamous for its gang activity and many shootings. After 2001 9-11 attacks on New York terrorism became a talking point in Annfield. The Federal Government aimed to build up a larger intelligence network and along with U.S Forces in the middle east further assert Annfields dominance with counter-espionage operations and military innovation. Expeditionary Forces and Intelligence Corps conducted multiple clandestine missions in Iraq and Afghanistan, however it was done by the nations own initiative, F.S.A is one of the few nations in the world not a member of the United Nations. Today F.S.A remains a strong and independent nation, and the City of Central Bay, the second largest City in the nation continues to be an international trading port and economic hub for the entire world. Annfield has and always will remain as a symbol for sovereignty and peace. Characters Chief of State James Worthington Gordon Sheriff Buchannon General J. Falkland High Commissioner Green Colonel J. Pawley Commissioner E. Pawley High Commissioner Victoria Armundus Teodric Dr. Marco Laurent PhD, MD, PsyD Veronica Gordon Daniel Coleman Sally Coleman Raymond McClair Adam Jackson McClint Salvatore Cesario Jim Tyrone Alejandro Garcia Delmont Ray Cooper Tyler Gray Locations New Montague County Township of Serayo Township of St. Carina Township of Sunny Valley Westcrest County Township of Desperado Springs Township of Port Oliver Green County ''' Township of Moore Township of Argentville Township of Port Evelyn City of New Hudson City of Basinburg [http://officialannfield.wikia.com/wiki/Annfield_County '''Annfield County] Township of Fort Hancock Township of Robin's Port Township of Elena Township of Fort McClair Township of Jouetteville Township of Mount Cole Township of Pawley City of Annfield Bordeaux Heights Borough Sandy Bull Borough The Hill Borough Regemont County ' Township of Ryansburg Township of Howell Township of Hawkesbury Township of Oak Beach City of Carter City of Taylor's Point Chester Borough '''Libertania County ' Township of Middlebury Township of New Louvre Township of Genevieve Township of Coahoma City of Central Bay Greater Annpolis Kingslyn Borough Brookberg Borough Centropolis Borough 'Haven Island County ' Township of Harmony 'State Parks ' Liberty Park, Annfield, AF Andrew B. Moore State Park, The Hill, AF Coleman's Peak State Park, Mount Cole, AF Choctaw Memorial State Park, Desperado Springs, NM 'Rivers and Lakes ' Green River, interstate river that spans from the east to the west Silver Lake, Brookberg, GN Redwood Lake, Taylor's Point, RM '''Landmarks The Liberty Godess, Centropolis Basin, Greater Annpolis, LA The Golden Hall, Annfield, AF Equality Street, Annfield, AF Argent Street, Annfield AF Geography Most of Annfield consists of woodland and large swamp-like areas. Especially to the west the majority of the land is covered with agricultural plots and hillsides intertwined with a few larger mountains and rivers. However towards the west a more desert-like landscapes starts to take form. Famous brands Pauli's - Fast Food Chain Brand AXECO - Multi-purpose corporation Coleman's Automobile Corporation - Vehicle manufacturing Wellington Automotive Innovation Corp - Vehicle Manufacturing Alexo Tech Incorporated - Technological corporation '' Sheppards Cola Corporation - ''Soft drink manufacturing Haiteku Technological Innovation Corporation -''Technological corporation '' Crownport - Brewery Westcrest - Brewery '' Southeast Medical Care - ''Health Care Provider '' '' Associations The Annfield Chamber of Commerce The Annfield National Scout Association The Annfield UFO Watch The Automobile Collectors Club Psychiatric Institutions and Asylums St. Mary Federal Institution for the Criminally Insane, Jouetteville, Annfield County Pembrook Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Basinburg, Green County Commondore Island Federal Hospital, Annpolis, Libertania County Religious Groups The Christian Community Clan Federal Departments & State Owned Corporations Department of Education ''' National Education Program '''Department of Interior Annfield Bureau of Police Annfield Highway Patrol Bureau Narcotics and Firearms Enforcement Bureau Annfield Wildlife and Fishery Bureau Annfield Corrections and Rehabilitation Bureau Aviation and Nautical Operations Service Annfield National Transportation Authority Federal Public Works Administration Annfield Bureau of Internal Revenue Central Bank of Annfield Department of Foreign Affairs Office of Foreign and Diplomatic Affairs Annfield Customs and Immigration Authority Foreign Affairs Intelligence Command Department of Strategic Defense Annfield Federal Guard Annfield Emergency Management Agency Strategic Intelligence Agency Energy Development and Research Agency Annfield Civil Defense Agency State Owned Enterprises ' Federal Postal Service Annfield Public Broadcasting Service Law Enforcement Law Enforcement in the Free State of Annfield is organized both federally and on a county level. Federal law enforcement has jurisdiction to enforce all laws within the state but usually they have regulations on their day to day operations and area of focus. The largest agency on a federal level is the Annfield Bureau of Police which handles most of federal law enforcement matters including anti-terrorism and tactical response, national investigations and contracted patrol of areas within th country that stand without a local police force. County police agencies vary in their missions and is usually defined by the county. Some have a full standing patrol division and police both rural communities, inner cities and highways, in some instances they simply focus on one of these. County agencies are usually in charge of corrections and more specialized units like drug enforcement and investigations. The largest County Police Force is the Libertania County Police Department. Local and municipal departments are the most diverse and differ in both size and their mission. Some are merely based on uniformed response whilst others have a vast number of specialized units to police their jurisdiction. The largest municipal police agency in the Free State is the Greater Annpolis Metropolitan Police '''Federal Law Enforcement ' Annfield Bureau of Police Federal Wildlife Troopers (Law Enforcement wing of the Wildlife and Fishery Bureau) Border Patrol (Law Enforcement wing of the Annfield Customs and Immigration Authority) Federal Transportation Police (Law Enforcement wing of the National Transportation Authority) Annfield Highway Patrol Bureau Narcotics and Firearms Enforcement Bureau Federal Revenue Inspectors (Law Enforcement wing of the Bureau of Internal Revenue) Corrections and Rehabilitation Bureau 'County Law Enforcement ' Libertania County Police Department Green County Police Department New Montague County Sheriff's Department Westcrest County Sheriff's Department Haven Island Police Department Annfield County Sheriff's Office Regemont Department of Public Safety '''Municipal Law Enforcement ''Libertania County '' Addison Public Safety Office Genevive Police Department Coahoma Public Safety Department Central Bay Police Department Middlebury Marshal Office Greater Annpolis Metropolitan Police Department ''Regemont County '' Taylor's Point Metropolitan Police Department Howell Township Police Department Ryansburg Police Department Howell Township Police Department Carter City Police Department Oak Beach Police Department Hawkesbury Town Constables Redwood Lake Police Department ''Annfield County '' Elena Township Police Department Fort McClair Police Department Fort Hancock Police Department Jouetteville Public Safety Annfield Police Department Pawley Police Department Mount Cole Parks Department Office of Law Enforcement Robin's Port Police Department ''Green County '' Moore Police Department New Hudson Police Department Basinburg City Police Department Port Evelyn Police Department Argentville Marshal's Office ''Westcrest County '' Port Oliver Police Department Los Centros Police Department Desperado Springs Marshal's Office Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Annfield County Sheriff's Office Category:The House of Senators